warriorsreduxfandomcom-20200214-history
General Fleeters Information
In the Fleeters universe, each bird of prey (or hookbeak in the raptor language) has its own grouping (Clan in the cats' language), including but not limited to Redtails, Redshoulders, Rufoustips, Greykites and many others. Generally, raptors except the Bay-winged Hawks (also called Harris's Hawks) only hunt with their mate, and at specific times of the year; they will have chicks to raise and feed. Very rarely do raptors gather together, and it's usually at the end of summer. It's the equivalent of the cat's "gatherings", in which there is a truce. Raptors that follow most of rules of the Raptor Code will go to Great Star in Sky, while those who don't, go to the Great Hole in Earth. Groups/clans Depending on the species, their group/clan name is the shortened version of their common name, e.g. Red-shouldered Hawks belong to the Redshoulders clan. Group hierarchy Leader Leader is an appointed raptor of a general area in which other raptors live. Leaders help others of his or her own species, and will guide others into battle, if need be. All raptor leader names end in -''ipteryx'' or -''pteryx'', a reference to Archaeopteryx. Sometimes, a leader may have a second-in-command leader, usually the leader's mate; similar to the cat's version of a deputy. Their names generally end in -''tavis'' or -''avis'', a reference to Argentavis. Second-in-command leaders will step up and take over as leader if the leader dies. Healer Healer is an equivalent of a medicine cat. Healers generally are passive raptors, helping other species. They generally don't battle, but they do know how to fight whenever need be. Healers take on warriors-type names. Known healers include Greyface , Blacktail and Spotbelly. Warrior Warrior is an equivalent of the same term used for cats. Warriors will go into battle and fight alongside his or her own species. They generally don't help other species, unless they are united and are fighting the same enemy. Warriors will take on any number of names, including -''wing'', -''talon'', -''face'', -''beak'', etc. Apprentice Apprentice is similar to the cat's term. An apprentice is a young raptor, six moons (or months) old, learning how to fight or heal, under the directions of their parents or adoptive parents. They are often attacked by other species. All apprentice names end in -''wing''. Nest sitter Nest sitter is an equivalent of a queen cat. They are generally female hawks laying and sitting on eggs. They do not fight during this period. Elder Similar to the cat's term. Elders are older raptors they can't fight because they are frail, dying, severely injured or retiring because they don't want to fight anymore. Chick Similar to a kit. Chicks are generally less than six moons old, and cannot fly, fight or defend themselves. They are looked after their parents, constantly being fed and cared for. They can't leave the nest, as it is too dangerous for them, and they have many other predators. Most raptors die at this age. All chick names end in -''chick''. Known chicks include Greychick (Greyface when she was younger). Mates Mates are taken when two raptors fall in love with each other. Mates are loyal, and rarely ever break up with one another. Reasons for break up include: death of the mate or infertility. Mates generally don't cheat, and is very rare, this is one of the rarest of break up. Known mates include: *Spottail and Spotbelly *Blacktail and Greyface *Swallowheart and Whitepatch References Category:Fleeters